This invention relates to a device and to a method. More particularly, the invention relates to a device including a sensor chip and a method for fabricating a device including a sensor chip.
Devices including sensor chips are used in every day life. Applications of sensor chips include automobiles, machines, aerospace, medicine, industry and robotics. Technological progress allows more and more sensors to be manufactured on the microscopic scale, mostly included in semiconductor chips.